


Aamuyössä

by Lonewritersclub



Series: GOTHAMIN LOISTAESSA [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ed being all mother henny, Fluff, Humor, Joker drank too much, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot, Riddlejokes - Freeform, Smut, Too much plot at the beginning, no one cares just get to the good stuff already!, why do i do that
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Jokeri hengittää hiljaa pimeässä huoneessa ja antaa Nygman kosketella häntä lempeästi, painautua yhä lähemmäs häntä takaa ja kuiskia sopimattomuuksia vasten hänen hiuksiaan.





	Aamuyössä

Koristevalot ovat sokaisevia ja viulujen kiljunta liian kovaa. Jokeria tympii koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän.

”Arghh!”

Jokerin tyhjä juomalasi särkyy vasten baaritiskiä vihapuuskassa. Baarimikko ujuttaa kättään jo tiskin alle ottaakseen pistoolinsa. Tietysti – tämä on Pingviinin pesä, kaikki työntekijät ovat aseistettuja hampaisiinsa saakka. Jokeri kuitenkin on jo kääntymässä pois ja kävelemässä kohti ovea hartiat korvissa.

”Mussukka, jooko, heii, äläs nyt! Se oli pelkkä vitsi!” Harley vakuuttelee iso teennäinen irve huulillaan ja kulmat pahoittelevassa kurtussa samalla kun hän ryntää Jokerin perään.

”Ilman muuta Harvey ei tarkoittanut Zsaszin sinua ampuvan, ilmeisesti jossain vaiheessa puhelinlanka oli vain alkanut rispaantua ja sanat olivat menneet sekaisin matkalla!” Harley sanoo ääni käheän kitisevänä Jokerin vieressä ja pienet mutta voimakkaat sormet puristaen Jokerin käsivartta, kun hän riippuu hänessä kiinni.

”Sinä et ole se, joka täällä laukoo vitsit!” Jokeri murahtaa ja mulkaisee Harleyta varoittavasti. Hänen kätensä alkaa puutua Harleyn otteessa ja repäisee sen irti huokaisten.

”E-ei, en tietenkään, kultsi mussukka, sinähän se vitsailija olet!” Harley myötäilee runsaasti nyökkäillen isoa keltaista päätään. Hänellä on yhä naamionsa ja meikit kasvoillaan, mutta hänen päähineensä puuttuu ja hän on pukeutunut johonkin lyhyeen punaiseen leininkiin – varmaan jokin mätämuratin lahjoista.

Jokeri irvistää Harleyn epätoivoisille yrityksillä rauhoittaa häntä ja jatkaa matkaansa kohti ulko-ovea. Hänen askeleensa huojuvat ja hän kulkee diagonaalisen reitin sijasta paraabelin reunaa pitkin. Hän saattoi juoda ehkä hieman liikaa tänä iltana – mutta syystäkin!

Harley ei uskalla enää seurata häntä ja lähteekin pakastintytön luokse. Cobblepot vilkaisee Jokeria silmänurkastaan oven luona, jossa hän puhuu joillekin tummille pukumiehille sikari melkein valahtaen suustaan.

Jokeri pysähtyy hänen eteensä kaikkien pukumiesten luoman ringin keskelle ja nojaa eteenpäin kohti lyhempää miestä uhkaavasti. Hän tietää, että tulee katumaan tätä myöhemmin, mutta ei toisaalta voisi välittää yhtään enempää huomisesta tai tästä aamuyöstä luoteineen nyrkkeineen.

”Kappas vain, roskalaarin pitäjä itse, pikkulintu Oswald. Hmm, ehkäpä sinä osaat arvata, missä minä kävin tänään suihkussa”, Jokeri sanoo hänelle hampaat irveessä. Pukumiehet hänen takanaan ärähtävät heidän keskustelunsa keskeyttämisestä Jokerille ja Jokeri kuulee, kuinka heidän aseensa latautuvat napsahtaen.

Pingviini ei näytä pelästyneeltä tai edes yllättyneeltä, vaan pikemminkin väsyneen ärtyneeltä, kun hän vastaa Jokerin alkoholin terästämään vihreän vihaiseen katseeseen monokkelinsa takaa. ”Mitä sinä haluat, klovni?” hän kysyy uupuneesti ja puhaltaa sikarisavujaan ilmarakoon heidän välissään.

”Oikea vastaus olisi meressä. Aivan… Sinun pikku lemmikkisi Kaksinaama hommasi kovan kunnon arpinaaman kimppuuni ja jouduin sukeltamaan alas sillalta, kun renkaani yhtäkkiä ammuttiin tuusan nuuskaksi. Minulle valiteltiin jälkeenpäin, että kyseessä oli ollut pelkkä väärinkäsitys. Minusta kuitenkin tuntuu, että paras tapa selvittää tämä pieni ristiriita olisi, että Harvey tulee suoraan minun luokseni anelemaan toiselle polvelleen, etten poksauta hänen kaksimoralistisia aivojaan likaiselle asfaltille heti seuraavan kerran, kun näen hänet kadulla”, Jokeri sanoo ja hymyilee oikein leveästi. ”Toivoisin, että sinä voisit välittää tämän viestin unelmapojullesi, kerta hän täällä niin useasti sinua näkee.”

Oswald pudistaa päätään väsähtäneesti sylinterihattunsa alla. ”Teidän yhteenottonne ei liity minuun mitenkään, Jokeri, joten voit nyt vapaasti poistua ellet toivo, että kutsun kaverini auttamaan sinua siinä. Olet aiheuttanut tarpeeksi vahinkoa jo yhdeksi illaksi.”

Jokeri ärisee hänelle vielä kerran nojautuessaan vielä lähemmäksi häntä ennen kuin yksi pukumiehestä tarttuu hänen olkapäähänsä ja vetää hänet pois vahvoin ottein. ”Häivy senkin friikki!” Siinä samassa hänet on puskettu läpi ovista ulos ja Gothamin hyytävä viima kietoutuu hänen ympärilleen. Sentään täällä ei tarvitse kuunnella viulujen kitinää ja kestää kylmänsinisten led-valojen tuikutusta. Jokeri silti rytistää maassa vierivän oluttölkin litteäksi ja kiroaa maailman kuuseen.

Katulamput valaisevat Jokerin öistä tietään kohti tietämätöntä. Hän ei ajattele, hän vain ajelehtii eteenpäin ajatukset maanisen depressiivisiä ja näkö välillä sumentuen edestään. Hänen ei oikeasti olisi pitänyt juoda niin paljon, hän on aina ollut liian kevytpainoinen viskille ja rommikolalle.

Viileä sää kuitenkin auttaa selventämään hänen ajatuksiaan, mutta liian myöhään. Jokeri huomaa tiensä kulkeneen erään turhankin tutun talon eteen, johon hänet on ainoastaan aina kuskattu aikaisemmin puolipakolla joko haavoja sitomaan tai pelaamaan surkeita videopelejä tai tietovisoja pelilaudalla.

Ainoa tapaus, kun hän lähti Nygman luo vapaaehtoisesti, oli se kerta, kun hän oli kiusoitellut Jokeria yli kolme tuntia Eddin löyhkäävässä vihreässä pakoautossa samalla kun heidän oli pitänyt piilotella Leppikseltä bioaseryöstön jälkeen. Jokeri oli tullut niin turhautuneeksi, ettei hän voinut muuta kuin anella Nygmaa viimeistelemään sen, minkä oli aloittanutkin – valitettavasti Nygma oli unohtanut tarpeelliset välineet kotiinsa eikä kaiken kukkuraksi pitänyt kuhertelua autossaan sopivana, sillä hän oli hyvin tarkka autonsa siisteydestä. Nygma ei ollut edes antanut Jokerin juoda loppuun mansikkapirtelöään, silloin kun heidän oli ollut määrä lähteä matkaan, koska pelkäsi Jokerin tahrivan sillä hänen nahkaistuimensa.

Ja nyt Jokeri seisoo hänen kerrostalonsa rappusilla, käsi nostettuna ilmaan summerin kohdalla. Nygman nimilapussa lukee vain vihreällä kuulakärkikynällä raapustettu kysymysmerkki.

Mitä hän täällä tekee? Mitä he ovat tehneet joinakin öinä yhdessä, ovat olleet sattumanvaraisia vahinkoja – he kummatkin ovat olleet tylsistyneitä tai yksinäisiä. Sitä paitsi, poliiseilta karkuun juokseminen nostattaa adrenaliiniryöpyn niin korkealle, että se on vain pakko kuluttaa johonkin fyysiseen aktiviteettiin tai muuten tuntuu siltä, kuin räjähtäisi. Ja koska piilopaikat ovat useimmiten olleet ahtaita ja pimeitä paikkoja, joissa on ollut pakko viipyä kauemminkin kuin haluaisi, ainoa järkevältä tuntuva aktiviteetti on ollut toisiinsa takertuminen.

Vähitellen siitä on kuitenkin tullut vähemmän sattumanvaraista ja enemmänkin tapa. Nygma ehdottelee yhä useammin Jokerille seuraavista hankkeista ja aina ohjaa heidät reissun jälkeen piilottelemaan hänen asuntoonsa. Siellä he väistämättömästi jatkavat tavaksi muuttunutta käytäntöään, jonka jälkeen Nygma on tavallisesti vetänyt kännit television edessä ja Jokeri yrittänyt kuluttaa aikaansa korttipeleillä – olut ei sovi hänen lääkkeidensä kanssa.

Pienen ja rahnaisen viinakaupan pullonmuotoinen neonkyltti kerrostalon vieressä välähtää päälle ja pois ja saattaa Jokerin takaisin maan tasalle. Hän ei halua katsella Nygman alkoholisoituvan taas tänä iltana - hän muuttuu aina niin käpälöiväksi ja rääväsuiseksi. Kaiken lisäksi Jokerilla ei ole edes mitään tekosyytä, miksi olla ylipäätään hänen ovellaan. Mitä hän oikein tekee täällä?

Jokeri on juuri kääntymässä ja uumoilemassa, mihin suuntaan hän seuraavaksi alkaisi vaeltaa, kun yhtäkkiä hän kuulee oven avautuvan takanaan.

”Jokeri?” kuuluu hämmästynyt ja äreä ääni hänen takaansa. Jokeri vetää huomaamattaan syvään henkeä ja äkillisesti niin, että lähestulkoon tukehtuu, ja kääntyy sitten kantapäillään takaisin ovelle. Nygma on pukeutunut vain alushousuihin ja avonaiseen kauluspaitaan, ja jaloissaan hänellä on vihreät pitkät sukat. Hänellä on roskasäkki kädessään - toisessa kädessä rakas ja hyvin pidetty pistoolinsa.

Jokeri loihtii leveän ja kimaltavan hymyn kasvoilleen, jolla hän yrittää peittää aikaisemman epäröintinsä ja nykyisen yllätyksensä. Hän ei silti voi hallita käsiään sivuillansa, jotka vipattelevat hermostuksesta.

”Ömm… tuota, siis J-Jehovan todistajista päivää! Olisiko herralla aikaa puhua Jeesuksesta?"

Eddie näkee suoraan hänen lävitsensä ja kurtistaa tumman ruosteenvärisiä kulmakarvojaan hänelle.

”Mene sisälle, klovni”, hän käskee sen enempää ihmettelemättä, ja ohittaa Jokerin porrastasanteella mennäkseen viemään roskat. Jokeri puree alahuultaan epävarmana.

”Ah, mutta voi ei, nyt minä vasta muistinkin – viimeisen Vartiotornin jaoin jo naapurillesi! Voihan pahus, minun täytyy nyt kipittää toimistolle hakeman lisää. Pieni hetki vain, herra!” Jokeri huudahtaa ja on jo kääntymässä laskeutumaan alas portaita, kun yhtäkkiä Nygma on jo ehtinyt paikalle ja hän tarttuu Jokeri niskasta kiinni.

”Suu suppuun, J. Sinä et ole menossa nyt minnekään”, Eddie sanoo ja raahaa Jokerin sisälle asuntoonsa.

Jokeri löytää itsensä istumasta Nygman tarkoituksen kanssa kulutetulta nahkasohvalta. Nygma asettaa hänen eteensä viskilasin, mutta sen sisältämä neste on läpinäkyvää.

”Voi, Ed, minä en tosiaankaan ole juuri nyt siinä kunnossa, että vodka parantaisi enää mitään”, Jokeri pahoittelee samalla, kun Eddie häärii jonkin kanssa hänen pikkuruisessa keittiössään. Televisiossa sohvan edessä on päällä taas jokin hänen monista videopeleistään. Värikkäät valot ruudulla tuntuvat liian kirkkailta ja pistäviltä, että Jokerin on pakko sammuttaa koko vekotin, jottei mahdollisesti voisi pahoin Eddien kalliilla sohvalla.

”Se on pelkkää soodavettä”, Ed sanoo, kun hän tulee takaisin olohuoneeseen. Sitten hän huomaa mustan ruudun. ”Mitä helvettiä, J?! Minulla oli siinä sessio kesken!” hän räyhää olutpullo kädessään. Jokeri ei voi muuta kuin pyöräyttää silmiään hänelle.

”Voisitko olla vähän hiljempaa? Tästähän saa ihan päänsäryn, kun sinua kuuntelee”, Jokeri valittaa ja peittää silmänsä kädellään painaen samalla päänsä vasten sohvan selkänojaa.

Hän kuulee, kuinka Eddie tepastelee hänen luokseen yli pehmeän arabiamattonsa ja tuntee, kun hän istuutuu aivan hänen viereensä. Lämmin ja painava käsi laskeutuu hänen reitensä päälle. Jokeri huokaisee hiljaa.

Kuuluu hengetön kumahdus, kun olutpullo asetetaan sohvapöydälle.

”Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta”, Nygma sanoo pehmeämmin hänen korvansa juuressa. Hänen matala äänensä muuttuu kaikeksi, minkä Jokeri kuulee aamuyössä. Se on rauhoittavaa ja hänen vahva ja taitava kätensä hänen reidellään asettaa Jokerin tyyneksi.

”Totta puhuen, en tiedä itsekään, mitä teen täällä”, Jokeri uskoutuu, vaikka hän aika varma, että Eddie tietää sen jo.

”Mikä johtaa mieltä, mutta jota mieli ei käsitä, vaan tunne, joka kuljettaa jalkasi kohti oveani, koska tunnistaa parhaansa mielen puolesta?”

Jokeri voihkaisee hiljaa ja hieroo silmiään käsineillä peitetyillä sormillaan. ”Ei nyt, Eddie… En voi edes miettiä sitä, mitä sanon seuraavaksi puhumattakaan sinun arvoituksiesi selvittämisestä.”

Nygma painautuu lähemmäs Jokerin kylkeä.

”Juo tuo vesi loppuun. Minä annan sinulle särkylääkkeen ja vien sinut sänkyyn”, hän päättää, taputtaa Jokerin jalkaa ja nousee ylös mennäkseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Jokeri avaa vasta sitten silmänsä ja katselee hieman ympärilleen.

Ed on jo himmentänyt valot huoneessa, mikä helpottaa Jokerin oloa heti huomattavasti. Hän tekee niin kuin Ed käski ja juo lasinsa tyhjäksi - kuplat tanssivat hänen kielellään. Sen jälkeen hänen silmänsä ehtivät painautua jo umpeen, kun hän yhtäkkiä tuntee yhden käden vyötäisillään ja toisen polviensa alla. Nygma nostaa hänet syliinsä. Jokeri tarrautuu häntä kaulan ympäriltä, kun Ed kantaa hänet pimeään makuuhuoneeseensa ja laskee hänet varovasti makaamaan egyptiläiselle puuvillalle.  

”Oletko jo ottanut lääkkeesi tänään? Minulla oli vielä muutama jäljellä lääkekaapissani viime kerrasta”, hän kysyy polvistuessaan hänen eteensä. Jokeri siristää silmiänsä hänelle ja irvistää.

”Anna vain se särkylääke”, Jokeri sanoo ja työntää kätensä Eddien eteen. Nygma tiputtaa pikkuisen valkoisen pillerin hänen käteensä huokaisun kera, ja Jokeri nakkaa sen suuhunsa ja nielee sen kuiviltaan.

”Teet hallaa vain itsellesi, jos luulet, ettet muka tarvitse lääkitystä”, Eddie soimaa häntä käydessään samalla sammuttamassa valot myös olohuoneesta. Jokeri mankuu vasten Nygman pehmeitä tyynyjä ja yrittää asettua makaamaan mukavammin kyljelleen.

Eddie palaa makuuhuoneeseen ja avaa tuuletusikkunan, että viileää Gothamin yöilmaa voisi valua raikastamaan Jokerin päätä. Hiljaa hän istuutuu sängyn päähän ja alkaa avaamaan Jokerin kenkiä, jotka hän sitten laskee maahan nätisti. Seuraavaksi hän riisuu Jokerin käsineet, takin ja liivin ja lopulta kaiken muun. Jokeri auttaa häntä vain hieman, mutta antaa Nygman tehdä suurimman osan työstä, koska hän tietää, että hän nauttii hänen huolehtimisestaan – niin kuin kovin moni muukin, vaikkei Jokeri sitä ikinä ole ymmärtänytkään. Vaikuttaa siltä, kuin ihmiset joko haluavat ampua hänet, tai sitten auttaa häntä täysin vapaaehtoisesti – useimmiten juurikin pimeissä makuuhuoneissa. Batsy tietenkin tahtoo kumpaakin ja sen vuoksi _kiistää_ kummankin, minkä takia Jokeri rakastaa häntä kaikista eniten.

Toisaalta, Eddien hellät ja samalla vaativat ja ahneet kädet myös tuntuvat hyvältä hänen ihollaan. Jokeri antaa hänen peitellä heidät kummatkin hienolla egyptiläisellä puuvillalla, ja antaa Nygman painautua liki hänen kehoaan niin, että on vaikea sanoa, mihin toinen päättyy ja mistä toinen alkaa. Eddien vankat ja painavat kädet silittävät Jokerin rintakehää ja välillä vaeltavat koko matkan hänen vatsaansa pitkin hänen reidelleen ja sieltä taas takaisin.

Jokeri hengittää hiljaa pimeässä huoneessa ja antaa Nygman kosketella häntä lempeästi, painautua yhä lähemmäs häntä takaa ja kuiskia sopimattomuuksia vasten hänen hiuksiaan.

”Anna minun pitää sinusta huolta, J. Sinä tiedät, että tarvitset tätä. Sinä tiedät, että tarvitset minua. Sen takia sinä tulit tänne tänään”, hän kuiskii hänelle hiljaa matalalla äänellään. ”Sinun kehosi tuntee tarpeesi paremminkin kuin mielesi”, hän jatkaa samalla, kun hänen kätensä livahtaa Jokerin jalkojen väliin, joita hän harottaa painamalla oman jalkansa niiden väliin kiilaksi.

Jokeri painaa päänsä syvemmälle tyynyyn ja puristaa käsillään sileää kangasta, joka on tavattoman viileä ikkunan läpi virtaavasta yöilmasta. Gothamin sumeat äänet kuuluvat sen läpi mustien verhojen himmentäminä. Sireenit laulavat aika ajoin niin kuin tavallisesti, mutta Jokeri ei kuule muuta, kuin Eddien pehmeän äänen takaansa.

Nygma koskettaa hänen olkapäätään huulillaan. ”Siksi sinun pitäisi muistaa ottaa lääkkeesi – silloin myös mielesi ymmärtäisi, että sinun oikea paikkasi on täällä minun luonani”, hän sanoo ja puristaa Jokeria. ”Juuri tässä näin.”

Jokeri voihkaisee, ja antaa Nygman tehdä niin kuin haluaa. Sillä ehkä hän on oikeassa – ehkä Jokeri on täällä, koska hän tarvitsee Nygmaa tänä surkeana iltana - hänen taitavia omistuksenhaluisia otteitaan ja hellää omanarvontuntoista huolenpitoa, mitä hän tavallisesti halveksuu. Hän tarvitsee jonkun rakastavan häntä tänä yönä, jotta hänen vaakalautansa olisi takaisin tasapainossa.

Näin ollen ehkä hän on täällä vain, koska Harvey yritti ampua hänet aamulla eli kenties hänen pitäisi loppujen lopuksi kiittää häntä sen sijaan, että laukoisi kuulan hänen kalloonsa. Joka tapauksessa, hän voi jo paljon paremmin nyt, kun Ed suutelee mustelmia hänen kaulalleen ja kietoo vahvat kätensä yhä tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet for my darling @futilefear (on tumblr) again from her prompt for me to do something actually involving riddlejokes this time. Man did I crack up at her joke where Joker stands in front of Nygma by the door and tells him he's one of Jehovah's Witnesses and asks whether mister would have some time to talk about Jesus. My, my, my, that line is so directly from her, don't give me any credit for that, it's hilarious!
> 
> Also, I don't know why I write these end notes in English seeing the actual fic is in Finnish, but I thought if someone happened to stumble across this and doesn't understand a word of it but still continued all the way down here, well, then they would have at least some sort of an explanation. 
> 
> Either way, this one was a thrill to write, thanks for K for prompting me! I hope this was somewhat decent enough, I was a bit late with this one - sorry!


End file.
